Denial
by drean
Summary: Edward refuting his feelings for Alphonse. Rated M for further chapters. Yaoi. Elricest.
1. Disentangle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't gain money from it either. I just like playing with Ed and Al.

Pairings: EdXAl. As always, my favorite pairing

Warning/s: Yaoi. Incest. Don't like, don't read. Obviously.

Summary: Set in Amestris after the war. Ed decided to stay with Al in Risembool.

Denial

Chapter I: Disentangle

"So long then full metal," said Mustang as Edward Elric closed his office door. Edward's resignation has been ratified, which made the perfectly handsome blonde somewhat detached.

Many events have happened since the Shamballa war. Alongside Roy's promotion as Fuhrer, he also wedded Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye. Peace between the military and the other cities was finally restored, thanks to Mustang's campaign. The Ishbalans have also been granted provision to restart without military interference but assistance.

Edward and Alphonse have since decided to stay in Risembool and rebuild their old home. It was small but cozy. They were of course never alone since Roze, Pinako and Winry were always there. Nevertheless, it was just the two of them inside the house. Alphonse did most of the chores and the cooking while Ed did mostly nothing.

Edward yawned as he got on the train from Central back to Risembool. He has been looking forward to tell Al that his resignation has been approved. But he knew he was going to get bored since there was nothing else to do now that he has resigned. _I guess I'll be forced to help with the chores, _Ed thought. His mind wandered off a bit while watching the scenery outside the train.

Ever since he saw Al with his restored body, he couldn't help but notice how handsome his brother was getting. Alphonse's hair was darker than his but also much softer. His body was toned, especially his abs. His complexion was fair and his skin, soft and smooth. He found that he liked touching it. _Like a girl's, _he thought.

"Jeez!," Ed said aloud, "What the hell is wrong with me?" _I can't think about Al like that, he's my brother! Damnit!_

Ed yawned again as he dozed off.

--

"I want you Al,"

"Nii-san, uh…. Touch me more…."

"Al!"

"Ahhh, uhhhhh… Yeah! Harder nii-san, harder!"

"Im gona… Im gona… Ahhhh… Aaaah! AAH--"

"AAAAAHHHH!!" Ed jerked awake as his luggage dropped on his head. _It was a dream. Whew. _Ed thought as he rubbed the back of his head. _Didn't even get to finish. Oo_

"This is what I get for fantasizing about my baby brother." Edward said to himself as he stood up.

Finally, Risembool.

A/N: Thought I'd make the first chapter completely short and boring. :) Just to see how many of you would review and ask me to upload the next one. hint, hint


	2. Spectacular

Disclaimer: Arakawa is the rightful owner of FMA. I'm just another speck of dust trying to manipulate the characters.

* * *

Chapter II: Spectacular

"Al! I'm home!" yelled Edward as he reached the house. There was no answer. '_Where could he be?' _Ed wondered. He stepped inside and sat on the couch.

"Alphonse!" He screamed again as he tried to summon his brother.

"Nii-san! Stop screaming!" answered Al clad in a small towel as he went out of the bathroom.

Edward stared at his brother. _'Since when did he get so sexy?' _And since when did his brother start wearing those 6inch towels that barely covered his thighs?

"When did I get sexy?" Al said all of a sudden.

"Wha- What??" Edward said, eyes comically wide.

Alphonse laughed, "Nii-san. You look nervous. What happened?"

Ed realized it was a joke.

"Guess what?" Ed said as he tried to change the subject.

"What?" said Alphonse, leaning on the wall.

"I resigned" Ed said, smiling.

"Really? But you didn't have to Nii-san" Al walked and sat beside Ed. "You'll be bored here."

Alphonse was incredibly close to Edward and Edward noticed that. And Alphonse's only cover seemed to hike up absurdly high. _'He smells like honey… I want to….."_

Edward blushed like a tomato and gave Al a big push.

"Nii-san! That's mean!"

"Don't go sitting around here with those too-small-towels and put on some decent clothes!" Edward yelled at his brother.

"You're one to talk, Nii-san. You always stand 'round wearing nothing but a towel after you take a bath. And besides, we're the only ones here." reasoned Alphonse.

"Aunt Pinako and Winry might come here! Go! Go!" Edward gave Alphonse a big push once more which forced the latter to go and dress up.

'_That was close. So close. I must be one sick brother to want to touch Al like that.' _Edward sighed, scratched his head and laid down on the couch. He was hard again.

A few minutes later, Alphonse came out wearing bunny pajamas.

'_Why does he have to look so cute?' _Edward asked himself.

"Nii-san, I'm going to cook. What do you want?" Alphonse asked.

"You!" Edward suddenly blurted out.

"Nii-san, I'm not for eating." said Alphonse in a cheerful voice.

"That is… er… That was a joke Al. Hehe… You never get my jokes."

"That's because they're not very funny."

"What?!"

"Just joking," smiled Al. "So what do you want to eat, Nii-san?"

"Anything. I'm not in the mood." said Edward in a bored tone.

"I'll make curry." came Al's reply.

--

Alphonse just finished washing the dishes when his older brother suddenly came into the kitchen and sat down.

"I forgot something, Al. I need to go back to Central tomorrow morning." said Edward.

"Oh. Well, can I come then, Nii-san?," asked Alphonse. "I wanted to buy a recipe book there. I'm running out of ideas on what to cook."

"If you want." said Edward while standing up and walking towards the fridge.

"Would you get the milk, please Nii-san?"

"Ew. No, Al. You get it yourself," Edward made a face and quickly sat back down again, "I am not touching that yucky stuff."

"You should start drinking milk, Nii-san. If you want to grow…" said Alphonse as he took the milk carton from the fridge and two glasses for the both of them.

"I'll eat the red stones just not milk." said Edward stubbornly.

Alphonse sighed before saying, "That's why I'm getting bigger than you, Nii-san! Soon enough I'll be taller than you and I'll have bigger body parts."

Edward's mind quickly projected a young naked Al growing by the second with a huge _thing. _

'_A big thing?!'_

"NOOO!! I shouldn't be thinking those stuff!!" yelled Edward all of a sudden.

"So you better drink up, Nii-san. Or you'll never grow." exclaimed Alphonse, looking hopeful.

"Al!," Edward whined, "Don't say those kind of things, okay?" He sat up like L from Death Note, refraining his arousal from building up.

"Here," Alphonse poured milk on Edward's glass and pushed it towards him. "Drink up."

"No, Al. I don't want to. You cant make me! And besides, my glass look dirty. I'm not drinking that!" said Edward, arms crossed and shaking his head.

"But I just washed it!"

"No."

"I'll let you drink my milk."

"Really?! I mean…"

"Yeah. From my glass."

"No! Drink my milk!" Edward let out a little moan and a small squeak.

"What?"

Edward pretended to laugh. "Hehe… Al, I meant drink from my glass. I don't want any."

Edward stood up and quickly turned around, his hardened member bulging from his pants. Edwards said, "I'm sleepy, Gnight!" before sprinting off to their bedroom, leaving Alphonse looking puzzled.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay. I get it. If I make the first chapter completely boring, hardly any people in their right minds would review. Lol. Anyway, I'll make the first chapters PG-13 until they actually do something. Just because I don't want to sound too blunt just yet. Next chapter will be awesome. :)


End file.
